


Safe, Sane(?), and Consensual

by BlueTeaParty, MissTeaVee



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Armor Kink, Bondage, Boot Worship, Caring Dom, Choking, Cock Ring, Dom!Paz, Enthusiastic Consent, Established BDSM Relationship, Flogging, Inflatable Dildo, M/M, Minor CBT, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Stocks, Sub!Din, Subspace, Teasing, Temperature Play, check ins to ensure continuous consent, dear god what have we done, husbands having a good time, knotting dildo, long fic, lots of dirty talk, minor degradation talk, seriously it's going to be three chapters or more of fucking, tender moments, they love and trust each other very much, we expected only one chapter of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: Din returns to the covert after weeks away. Time for a little game with his riduur.Cowritten as a roleplay, so perspective shifts back and forth. Established Dom/Sub relationship with known boundaries. Tags will be updated as needed.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Comments: 68
Kudos: 271





	1. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riduur- husband/wife, (Spouse)  
> Elek- Yes  
> Meshla- beautiful  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Su Cuy’gar - Mandalorian “Hello”  
> Beroya- bounty hunter  
> Cyare- darling  
> Cyar’ika - sweetheart
> 
> A co written story/RP between MissTeaVee and BlueTeaParty.

The bounty had been hard but the hunt was always worth it. His hardworn credits would supply the Tribe for months. It was a job that took him far from his _riduur_ , but the absence made their reunions all the sweeter.

On the way into the Armory, he spotted his _riduur_ and inclined his head in greeting, excitement pooling in his belly. But when Din was done dropping off the credits and supplies he’d procured for the Tribe, he found the spot where he’d seen Paz empty.

He blinked under his helmet, then smiled to himself, turning to head down the hall for his quarters, taking the scenic route for no reason in particular. His left hand came up and touched his cowl over the hollow of his throat, pressing against what most people mistook for a necklace. It was a woven leather band with no obvious clasp, a beautiful shining insignia resting in the hollow of his throat.

Under this symbol was a hidden keyhole. The Signet belonged to Din’s husband, and he wore it and the meaning it carried with pride. He strode down the hall, listening for heavy footfalls.

* * *

Paz had made sure to wear his artillery belt, for no other reason than the soft noise it made against his beskar. Spotting Din entering the covert, he’d tilted his head in greeting, then had made his way back to his room. Gathering some supplies, he’d buckled the belt on and took to the halls, stalking his riduur turned prey.

Careful to not mask his footfalls, Paz tracked Din through the sewers, a quieter area that not many of their brethren took. It had plenty of empty corridors, perfect for their game. 

It took little time for Paz to find his riduur; this part of the game was not meant to be difficult. The sight of his backside, cape pushed to the side as Din walked the halls, made him grin under his helmet.

* * *

Din paused, hearing Paz’s heavy stride behind him. He didn’t look around, though. He waited a moment, to see if Paz would continue to approach when he was still, or if Paz wanted the chase. Hearing the steps continue at the same relaxed pace, he hummed and kept walking, adding a slight sway to his hips. The anticipation built as his lover’s footsteps drew closer and closer to him.

Not turning to face the heavy gunner was the hardest part.

* * *

Paz could see the tension in Din’s shoulders as he approached. He wasn’t worried though; that tension meant that Din was expecting him. He eyed the enticing sway of his riduur’s hips; Din was ready.

His hands clenched in anticipation, cock already half-hard under his clothing. He liked this part far too much.

Finally close enough behind the other man, Paz moved swiftly, one hand coming to Din’s shoulder, the other at his hip. Gripping harshly, he pulled the other man aside, relying on Din’s beskar to take the brunt of the forceful push, as he slammed him face first into the side of the wall. He could hear Din’s pained grunt under his helmet, but Paz moved his hand to his riduur’s neck, pushing his face into the wall. The hand on Din’s hip moves to grip the other’s arm, twisting it behind Din’s back. Din groaned from under the helmet, the hold in no way comfortable, but hearing nothing else, Paz held firm, trusting in Din to tell him if it was too much.

For a moment, they breathed, Paz waiting for a signal to stop. When none came, the heavy gunner smirked under his helmet. Pressing his entire body into the smaller man’s, he made sure to grind his half-hard cock into Din’s ass, making his intent clear.

“Evening, _pet._ ”

Paz’s free hand made its way to Din’s neck, needing to check that their collar was in place. Din held still as he felt Paz’s hand at his neck, pulling at the fabric concealing the skin there. Sure enough, their collar was still there, locked in place. Paz took a moment to admire the dark leather contrasting against his riduur’s paler skin, suddenly wanting nothing more than to nip and suckle at the vulnerable area.

But that had to wait for the moment.

“Good to see that my property is intact,” He rumbled, butting his helmet lightly against the back of Din’s. Din gave a little shudder, muscles tensing as he flexed his back and legs, pushing back against Paz’s weight. His arm tried to pull free, but when Paz chuckled and leaned in a bit more firmly, he surrendered, body relaxing in the heavy gunner’s hold.

His riduur’s voice rolled through him, and Din’s hips flexed involuntarily as he was ground against. A little sigh of pleasure escaped him, and he turned his head, one cheek plate resting against the wall so he could watch Paz out of his peripherals. Feeling the lack of his lover’s codpiece, he swallowed, wondering what his riduur would demand of him. It would be exciting to find out.

“Yes sir,” he murmured, eyes closed behind his helmet as gloved fingers traced the locked band around his throat.

Paz moaned at the flash of lust tightening in his stomach. He loved hearing Din so submissive. To so many others, he was a paragon of a warrior; fighting and beating impossible odds, never surrendering.

Only to him.

Grinding himself more against Din to take the edge off, he tightened his grip momentarily around the other’s throat. Point made, he made his way to Din’s belt, snatching at a pair of binders that hung there; part of the other’s bounty hunting gear.

Swiftly, he locked the wrist he had pinned into one cuff, drawing it upwards towards a pipe and then locking the wrist in place. Din’s other hand was free, but it was only really useful to brace himself with. 

Stepping back, Paz admired the profile of his riduur secured. His body was stretched out, on display for him, and him alone. The amount of trust the other held for him; it was precious. The other didn’t struggle. They weren’t playing that game today.

“You look good like this, pet,” Paz murmured. He had worn his ‘special’ leather gloves, just for his riduur. The kind that he didn’t mind being coated in lube. The heavy gunner knew that Din enjoyed the feeling of leather inside him, and so he had procured this pair. His gaze turned to Din’s ass, and he smiled.

Din tested the single set of binders that held his left arm above his head, glancing at the arrangement. When Paz stepped back, Din looked towards him, shifting until his legs were comfortably situated, bracing his free hand on the wall for whatever the heavy gunner was planning.

He noticed Paz inspecting his fingers and swallowed, throat suddenly dry as he took in the old, stained leather and realized that it meant that he’d be getting his lover’s gloved hand today. An involuntary shudder ran through his frame at the idea, and he licked his lips under his helmet, anticipating it. He spread his stance just a little more, arching his spine and pushing his hips back, putting on a show.

Paz couldn’t help the growl that escaped at his riduur’s display. His hands grasped at the other’s pants, reaching around the front to unbuckle them. Deliberately, he avoided touching Din’s cock; he knew that it would be at least half-hard by now, but his partner needed to _earn_ that touch.

Instead he roughly pulled the smaller man’s pants down to his knees, exposing the tender flesh beneath. He smiled, Din’s unclothed ass is always a lovely sight. Both hands grasp the flesh there, kneading roughly, Paz enjoyed how Din gasped, his riduur pushing himself back into Paz. A shiver raced though the other’s body, and Paz couldn't help himself; he gave a single, light _smack_ on the bare skin. A low moan was his reward, as was the reddened handprint forming itself on golden skin. Pulling apart Din’s cheeks, he admired the hidden hole already clenching in anticipation.

“Ah! Paz-” Din gasped at the swat, hips jolting. The heat of the light blow made his cock twitch, and he rolled his hips, wanting friction and pressure desperately.

Carefully, Paz traced a finger over it, teasing, though with no desire to actually penetrate yet. He knew how desperate Din could get, how he loved the feeling of being spread open and he wanted to hear the other beg for it.

Din pressed back against Paz’s gloved hand impatiently, making a low noise of displeasure at the rough scratch of unlubricated leather. He knew Paz was trying to make him beg by withholding the slick slide and penetration Din wanted, but he wasn’t about to plead for it. Not yet. Instead he curved his back to the extreme, showing off his flexible spine as he tried to coax his lover into giving him the attention he wanted.

His stance shifted slightly, his hips squirmed, his body flexed. The tight ring of muscle that Paz was teasing clenched, demanding to be filled, but Din bit down the moans that wanted to be heard. Soft gasps did escape him, but little more.

“Beg for it,” Paz growled. He deliberately kept his touch light, taunting the smaller male.

“Make me,” Din growled in return.

Paz smirked, removing his hand entirely. Din swallowed back a whine. He waited, impatient, but knowing that more would come. The heavy gunner pressed himself up against Din again, one large hand sliding inside his pants and grasping his vulnerable balls firmly. This time Din couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him, his entire body stilling, as Paz gripped him.

“Tell me you want my fingers inside you.”

Din moaned as Paz’s hand tightened, but shook his head, denying him for the moment. A swift spank on an exposed cheek was his retribution. It made his cock ache out of sheer need, his balls hurting in the best way possible as the motion jerked them against the hand clenched around them.

“Beg for me, pet. Beg to have my fingers inside that greedy hole of yours.”

Once more, Din grunted, shaking his head. He wanted nothing more, but he _needed_ Paz to make him submit.

The fist handling his trapped balls tightened abruptly, a squeal forcing itself past Din’s lips. This time, a series of blows landed on his ass, more and more, until Din’s body was shuddering under the assault. The entire time, Paz kept his grip on his vulnerable organ, waiting for Din to surrender completely to his control.

Din keened at the blows that rocked his body, jerking at his cruelly held sac. Paz’s hips pressed flush to his backside kept him from jerking too far to either side and causing damage to the tender parcel in Paz’s grasp, but manda, it _hurt_. Agony and pleasure and _want_ all tangled together and Din needed more. His hand tugged at its binding, a denial of the pain he felt. A brief pause, Paz waiting a moment to see if Din would surrender, grinding their hips together.

Din momentarily regretted his lover’s lack of codpiece; how good that cold ridge of metal would feel on his heated skin. But his was the position that forced surrender, and he moaned desperately, shifting closer to the hand holding him. “Paz…”

“Hmm?” He could hear the smirk in the bigger man’s voice. “Yes, _plaything_?”

He couldn’t help the shudder at the casual title. Damn the man. How could he make being degraded feel so good? “Please, use me. Finger me open, fuck me… whatever you want.”

"is that all Djarin? Have you forgotten your manners while you were away?"

Din moaned, pressing into Paz’s hand, still clenched cruelly around his balls. "Please, sir!" 

"Sir?" Paz purred against his audial, tone amused and hungry. He twisted his hand around Din’s balls, and then gripped them with a new angle, striking a vicious blow across his ass with the other hand. "Is that what I am, _fucktoy?"_

Din broke with a frustrated wail. "Master! Please, _master!_ Open me up, fuck me, use me like a toy and leave me. Please just put _anything_ in me!"

“Better,” Paz growled. He squeezed Din’s balls once more, before letting go completely. 

A sigh of relief escaped Din, and he consciously relaxed his clenched fists, bracing himself against the wall in anticipation of Paz finally spreading him open. He took the moment to breathe and center himself somewhat, knowing that his husband could get intense.

Instead of the cold lube he expected however, Din jolted slightly when Paz pressed against him, murmuring into his shoulder, “Colour?”

“Green,” Din gasped, not even needing to think. His untouched cock was throbbing from the rough treatment, his balls and ass ached deliciously. He loved how Paz could push him so far, trusting in his riduur to take care of him, throughout and after.

Fuck, but he loved his husband.

Paz made a low noise, nuzzling at the side of his helmet briefly before shifting back, the gentleness masked again. “Good boy. Was that so hard?”

Din shivered and dropped his head, free hand lifting off the wall then pressing at a slightly different patch of duracrete. “N-No sir. Master.”

“Hmm… Sir is enough for now, as long as you remember your place from now on,” Paz said, tone magnanimous.

“Yes… yes sir,” Din murmured, twitching when Paz’s gloved hands squeezed his bruised asscheeks. “Oh-”

“Let me hear you, cyare. Or I might not think you’re _enjoying_ yourself,” Paz teased, pressing fingers into a bruise roughly. Din let out a brief, breathless laugh before controlling himself.

“Sir, please,” Din moaned. “I need you.”

“Patience.” Paz pulled the bottle of lube from his pocket, coating the fingers of one glove, before pressing it between Din’s cheeks. He enjoyed the gasp from the other man, the lube soothing sensitive skin. Rubbing around the entrance, Paz made sure that Din was sufficiently slick, before sliding a thick finger deep inside the other man.

Din’s entire body stiffened, and he let out a low moan. The pressure was perfect, and he squirmed slightly as Paz slowly worked in and out of that tight ring of muscle. The leather rasped slightly on his hole, making his knees quiver, and he was almost grateful for his pants being tangled around his legs, adding a bit of stability to his stance. Paz’s low hum of pleasure made him whine softly, clenching around the intrusion.

Paz looked down, wishing he could see the penetration easier, but their current position made that rather difficult. He always enjoyed watching Din open up around him; his ass loved to be filled, and it swallowed fingers and cock easily when opened. 

Hungry for more, Paz’s own cock throbbing at the sight of Din displayed for him, he slid a second finger inside his riduur. “Mmm, such a beautiful slut. You always open up so easily for me.”

“Just for you, sir,” Din gasped, quaking under his touch. Paz’s fingers were so thick, the stretch burned for a moment. The other man held his fingers still, letting Din adjust. “Oh maker, that feels so good.”

A light swat on his ass reminded him of his manners.

“Ah! Thank you sir!” He moaned out, torn between arousal and embarrassment at Paz’s laugh. Arousal won out as Paz’s other hand stroked up and down the side of Din’s body in time with the motions of the fingers inside him.

“Mmmm, better. Such a beautiful pet,” Paz smiled at the whine that Din let out, as he slid his fingers gently in and out of his body. “But a pet that deserves a little punishment before it’s pleasure.”

Din groaned. The throb of his beaten ass wasn’t enough?

Paz’s fingers left his body entirely, and Din whined pathetically. The heavy gunner chuckled, Din hearing a pouch opened, the whisper of metal on leather. “You really are such a slut.”

Din’s entire body jumped when something cold pressed against him. Paz’s hand found its way to his hip, steadying him, the other rubbing the object at his rim. Din couldn’t help the deep moan as it began to press inside of him, opening him wider and wider.

“Ah Paz, it’s, it’s…”

Paz waited for a safe word, stilling the fat, metal plug for a moment. “Is it good?”

Din’s body shuddered, and he whimpered. “More… Please.”

Paz chuckled fondly at that. Continuing the push, the plug continued on its way, sliding into the other man. It was slightly larger than his two fingers, but Paz was confident Din could take the toy without issue. 

And he was right.

Din groaned, then yelped as the plug slid in past its widest point, his rim settling snugly around the stem, holding the plug deep inside him. Paz purred, pressing a finger to the base of the plug and lightly tapping it.

“Do you like it?”

A whimper, Din nodding wordlessly. It was one of their weighted ones, and it sat snugly in his rectum. He adored the sensation.

“Good, because I’m going to put you back together and we’re going to walk to our quarters with it in you,” Paz purred, pressing up against Din’s bare backside and leaning over so his armored chest was flush to the back of the smaller man’s cuirass. “And maybe, if you’re very lucky, I’ll turn on the vibrations.”

Another whimper, Din swallowing harshly.

“Colour?”

“... Green,” the hunter whispered.

Din held still as Paz wiped up the excess lube still on his ass, and then his trousers were being manipulated up his legs. His cock was hard and throbbing, Paz careful to rest it against his stomach as his pants were rebuttoned in place. Now the plug was being held in place, waiting for Paz to release it when he deemed it time.

Finally, Paz reached up and released Din’s wrist from the pipe above them. It was slightly numb from being held there for so long, but Paz held it, massaged it to get the blood flowing again. Din enjoyed the contact of Paz pressed against his back, holding him. He turned slightly, pressing his visor against the crook of the larger man’s arm for comfort, and Paz responded by wrapping an arm around his shoulders and squeezing gently, bumping the crown of his helmet to Din’s. They rested together for a moment, breathing deeply to settle their racing hearts.

“Ready?”

Din grasped Paz’s hand, giving it a squeeze and nodded. Paz responded by gripping the back of Din’s neck and pulling him away from the wall. A short swat on his clothed ass, right where the plug was nestled, was enough to make him start walking.

* * *

The plug was _maddening._

It took all of Din’s practice at being a blank wall to saunter down the central hall of the covert with Paz at his side, as if everything was normal. The heavy plug in his ass made itself known with every step. An outsider wouldn’t have noticed if he was a little wobbly, but another Mandalorian definitely would, and he’d rather the gossip mill didn’t catch wind of his and his riduur’s antics. Again.

Instead, they walked side by side, Paz’s arm tossed around his shoulder possessively as was his wont after a long separation. He briefly leaned into the affectionate hold, before straightening and continuing down the hall. No one paid them much mind except the occasional nod or greeting in passing.

 _Thank Manda._ He wanted to get to their quarters and strip as soon as physically possible. He was half tempted to cut himself free of his clothing if Paz decided to tease too long.

“Su cuy'gar, Djarin,” a voice called from behind them. Din kept the groan internal and paused to turn, hoping that it’d be quick.

“Su cuy’gar, Senaar,” he replied. Paz at his side twitched slightly; Din could feel him quivering with amusement and wished he could glare at his husband. His only consolation was knowing that Paz had relocked his codpiece in place, and so Din wasn’t the only waiting with an aching dick. 

“How goes your hunt, _beroya?_ I heard your last bounty was more difficult than usual.” 

_Oh no._ What would make him go away faster? Bragging or shrugging it off? Din went for casual. “Maybe a little. I’d say different, over difficult.”

“Oh?”

“Well, tracking a Quarren on a water world has its challenges. Luckily he didn’t account for being a saltwater species living amongst freshwater canals. He made himself sick escaping from me the first time, so it was easy enough to track him down. I did have to drag him to a med clinic so he’d be healthy enough to carbon freeze,” Din said, gesturing. He lightly bumped his hip against Paz, silently begging his husband to do the ‘we haven’t seen each other in weeks and I want some alone time with my spouse’ possessive routine that he often did. It wasn’t a lie.

Senaar chuckled, “Di'kut. Did you salvage any weaponry? My pistol is in need of replacement.”

“I.. did,” Din said, briefly distracted. It was an important question. He shifted, and repressed a moan as the plug grazed across his prostate. “Everything like that is still on the Razorcrest. I’ll go get the crates in the morning. Part of one of my last payments was a crate of clone wars era army weaponry.”

“Oh, the pistol blasters? Those are still some of the best models.”

“Yeah, the DC-17. I got a half dozen-” Din said, raising both hands, almost dislodging Paz’s arm around his shoulders. The larger man moved it to his ass instead. Involuntarily, Din clenched around the plug, and he was ridiculously grateful for the helmet that concealed his face. “Ah- unused models.”

“I’ll take you up on that,” said Senaar eagerly, rubbing his hands together. “You know, I have some tihaar brewing. You should both join me.”

“Ah, probably not tonight,” Paz rumbled, rubbing the back of Din’s neck above his cuirass. “We have a lot of catching up to do.”

Din flushed under his helmet at the not-so-subtle innuendo, but at least it ended the conversation with no more than a knowing snicker out of Senaar. “Of course, my apologies.”

The bounty hunter couldn’t help it; one of his trademark exasperated sighs audibly escaped him. Worse, it clearly only served to amuse Senaar further. What did he know? _Nothing._ Which was good. Paz would pay for this though, one way or another.

* * *

The instant they were in their room, Din dropped to his knees, relieved. Paz chuckled, shutting the door and walking around to stand in front of his husband, brushing a finger along Din’s jaw before grasping the rim of his helmet, pausing a moment.

 _“Elek,”_ Din murmured, and then Paz lifted his helmet away. His face was flushed, eyes needy. His lips were parted slightly, and there were clear toothmarks in the lower one from Din trying to control himself.

Paz couldn’t help but smile at the sight. “Mesh’la. Such a gorgeous whore I have.”

Din closed his eyes, shuddering in pleasure.

“Remove that scarf. I want to see my signet on you, our collar binding your pretty neck.”

“Yes, sir,” the bounty hunter obediently pulled off his cowl and cape, setting them aside without looking. Then he placed his hands on the ground, palms down, waiting further instructions with dark eyes. Paz took in the sight of him; the leather band around Din’s neck, kept in place with its shining signet lock that rested heavily over the hollow of Din’s throat. The hungry, eager light of Din’s eyes.

Paz stroked along Din’s jaw, noting idly that he’d shaved recently. “Ori'jate, my pet. Good to see our earlier session has you remembering your manners. You are to wait here. Do not move your hands from the ground. I am going to be using the refresher for a few minutes, and I _will_ know if you touch yourself.”

“Yes sir,” Din murmured, looking up at Paz. He kept his hands flat on the ground. “Can… _May_ I see your face, cyare?”

Paz softened involuntarily and smiled, unseen. “So sweet, my cyar'ika.” 

Din’s heart beat against his chest, uncertain if Paz would remove his helmet for him or not. He couldn’t help the smile that graced his face, when Paz reached up and disconnected the helmet, drawing it over his head.

The plaits that Din had woven into Paz’s hair on his last visit were still in place, and they framed his riduur’s face beautifully. His husband’s shining smile contrasting brightly against his darker skin. Din absorbed the sight for a long moment, relaxing with his presence.

“Kiss me?” he murmured from his place on the floor, raising his chin.

Recognising that Din made the request outside their scene, Paz knelt in front of his husband, placing his hands on top of Din’s. “Don’t move those hands,” Paz murmured, before pressing his lips against the others. Din purred into the kiss, leaning forward to deepen it. It has been so long, and for the moment, they leaned into each other, enjoying the contact for what it was. Paz’s bear scraped at Din’s cheek, familiar and welcome. When they separated, only by millimeters, Din dipped his forehead against his husband’s, and they shared breath for a long moment. Paz shifted to kiss Din’s neck, and then shoulder, Din mimicking the gestures. Then Paz pulled away, standing up again, his back straight, expression fading to stern.

“Stay.”

Din dropped his gaze submissively, a faint smile playing across his lips. “Yes, Sir.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll give you a little something to keep you company,” Paz told him, reaching into a pocket to tap something.

Din tilted his head in confusion. He already had the plug inside of him, what more could...oh. _Oh!_ Kriff, he had forgotten about _that_ particular function.

Paz smirked as the plug began to vibrate inside of Din, enjoying the way the other man’s eyes closed, mouth opening on a gasp. He waited a moment, watching as Din’s hips flexed involuntarily, rocking against nothing.

Patting his riduur on the head, Paz strode towards the refresher, haphazardly pulling his armour off as he went. He didn’t intend to be long anyway, the teasing had gotten to him too, not that he would admit it. He left the door open, setting a hand mirror on the counter so he could keep a sharp eye on the bounty hunter to ensure he followed orders, even as Paz cleaned up enough that Din would happily go along with his plans.

There would certainly be consequences for misbehaviour, and he wondered idly to himself if Din wanted to face them today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riduur- husband/wife, (Spouse)  
> Elek- Yes  
> Meshla- beautiful  
> Ori’jate- excellent  
> Su Cuy’gar - Mandalorian “Hello”  
> Beroya- bounty hunter  
> Cyare- darling  
> Cyar’ika - sweetheart
> 
> Yeah originally this line said this was probably going to be a two-chapter fic. THAT WAS A LIE, APPARENTLY.


	2. Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. What's Long and Hard and very Filling? Paz's Dick, but also writing this fic.
> 
> Seriously though. It's gonna be four chapters long. If we're lucky. Final chapter is 100% going to be aftercare don't anyone fret about that. Din deserves it. Paz deserves it. We as the authors deserve it.
> 
> Riduur - spouse  
> Udesiir - relax/calm down  
> K’urr - hush  
> Cyare - darling  
> Ner cyar’ika - my sweetheart  
> Mesh’la - beautiful

Din kept his hands on the floor. No matter how much they trembled, how his body ached for touch, he resolutely held position. The lack of movement meant that he adjusted to the teasing throb of the plug in his ass after a few minutes, and he let out a little sigh, dropping his head and closing his eyes to wait patiently.

The vibrator pulsed suddenly, making him moan in surprise, hips shuddering. “Oh!”

There was a chuckle from the ‘fresher, but Paz didn’t emerge. Din shuddered, biting his lip and carefully sinking back down into his rest position, fingers clenching at the floor, resisting the urge to buck against the vibrations, to touch himself. He was behaving, waiting patiently _, like a good boy,_ the memory of his husband’s voice supplied.

Paz allowed the sonics to cleanse his body. Though he had taken armour off, his boots were purposefully left on. His _riduur_ looked so damn good kneeling on the floor, he wanted him to stay there a bit longer. Noticing that Din had adjusted to the newer vibrations when he glanced at the small mirror, he reached for the remote again, and smiled to himself which Din’s head fell forward, body shaking as he fought the urge to touch himself.

“Ah! P-Paz!”

Even though Din couldn’t see him, Paz grinned lustfully. He loved listening to the beautiful noises that Din made, knowing he was the only one who got to hear and see the other man like this.

Turning the sonics off, he strode towards the kneeling figure. Placing a hand on Din’s head, he murmured, “Good boy,” then continued towards their bed, sitting on it. He palmed at his half-hard cock, enjoying the sensation. Din looked up at him, eyeing the sizable organ between his legs, and Paz beckoned at him with a finger.

“Come here. Crawl for me.”

Din swallowed, walking his hands forward on the ground until he was balanced on all fours. The motion shifted the pressure of the vibrating plug inside, and he bit his lip. He carefully crawled forward, panting softly with arousal, until he could kneel again, this time with Paz’s knees on either side of his shoulders. He looked his husband over, taking in Paz’s state of undress; his thick cock framed by powerful thighs. Paz’s dark skin was interrupted by battle scars, and the boots he was wearing. 

He was _only_ wearing the boots and a familiar, delicate-looking silver necklace. Din’s mouth watered at the sight and he swallowed it down, hesitantly setting his hands on his knees and giving his husband his best doe eyes. He resisted the urge to take that beautiful cock into his mouth; he hadn’t been given permission to do so. 

“Such a good little slut for me.” Paz reached out, and stroked Din’s cheek, thumb sliding along Din’s lips and pressing between them. Din opened his mouth just a little, tongue sliding out against his lower lip, letting Paz stroke it as his digit penetrated past his husband’s teeth. Din swallowed, and Paz felt it in the way his tongue slid back just a little, jaw flexing. For a moment, Paz imagined those pretty lips around his cock, and he felt a jolt of arousal that went straight to his dick, the organ jumping as he stroked it. “You deserve a reward sweetheart,” he murmured.

Reaching behind himself, Paz gathered some items from the bedside drawer. Din watched eagerly as the man presented them to him.

“Choose your collar for the evening.”

Din considered; Paz held two thick leather collars. One, a familiar black leather choker that was worn from use but comfortable, and the other, a newer dark blue collar that matched the colour of the heavy gunner’s armour. It was an easy choice, and he lifted his left hand to touch the blue collar, giving Paz a small smile. From one overt sign of possession to another.

Paz hummed at that, setting aside the black collar and running his fingers through Din’s hair with a smile. “You like the new collar I got you? Good.”

He set the new collar on his thigh and reached up for the necklace he wore. It was a simple thing; a small key on a chain. He lifted the chain over his head and brought the key to the hollow of Din’s throat, inserting it into the hidden keyhole in the signet that claimed ownership of the bounty hunter. Din closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Paz removed the thin leather band and carefully set it on the bedside table. He pressed his fingers over Din’s throat, struck by the sudden desire to mark him.

Din resisted the urge to whine as the signet collar was removed. His neck felt naked, even as Paz’s large hands closed around it.

One of the large hands moved into Din’s hair, caressing his scalp before tightening into a fist. The pressure was delicious, and Paz tugged Din up until his thighs were lifting him, bending over and moving his head to the side so his teeth could nip at Din’s bare neck.

Din gasped. The feeling of Paz teeth worrying at his neck, the sheer vulnerability of another person at his jugular, had Din whining, shuddering in Paz’s grasp. The hand in his hair clenched, almost painfully, and Din stilled as much as he could.

“Paz! Please, sir! Can I touch you?”

Paz grunted, his teeth leaving Din’s neck to whisper an affirmative, before his lips closed over his pulse point. He bit and sucked another mark there, and then moved to do the same to a tendon.

Din shuddered, hands immediately coming to Paz’s shoulders, grateful to be able to ground himself. He felt the marks being drawn on his skin, his riduur’s teeth marking him so deliciously. It would hurt when his collar would be locked back on, and Din would carry these reminders of passion for weeks under his armor.

And he wanted that. He wanted so desperately to feel the ghost of his husband’s touch when they were separated for weeks at a time. Unable to even message one another due to the risk of the Covert’s discovery. If their time together was short, it was all the more precious and passionate for it, and they intended to make the most of it.

Satisfied at the marks he had left, Paz pushed Din back to the ground, growling at him to kneel. He took a moment to admire the marks he had left, loving the dark bruises decorating paler, golden skin. Grasping the dark blue collar, he threaded it around Din’s neck, pulling it tight.

Din moaned as the collar threatened to cut off his air, pushing itself deliciously into the bruises there. Paz held it there for a few moments, before threading it together proper. He pushed a finger under it, checking that it wasn’t too tight. Satisfied, he sat himself back on the bed, admiring Din’s submission to him. The bounty hunter, still fully armored and geared, the leather collar a spot of color above shining beskar’gam. It pleased Paz that the protective shell now acted as frustration to his smaller mate; limiting what sensations Din could take in.

Taking a slight bit of mercy on his riduur, Paz turned the vibrations off on the plug. Din breathed, hands resting on his knees. His hole clenched around the stem of the plug, twitching from the lack of movement inside. He kept his eyes down, waiting patiently for his orders. Licking his lips, he eyed off the boots in front of him, wondering what Paz was planning, and looking forward to whatever it was.

“You need a reminder of your place in this relationship, Din. You’ve been gone so long,” Paz lifted one boot, sliding it between Din’s legs, rubbing at the bulge in his pants. Din shivered, fighting the urge to grind against the heavy leather. “Open your pants, lets see your pretty little cock and balls.”

Din nodded, undoing himself, freeing his aching cock from the confines of his trousers. His balls too, he carefully pulled out from under the layers of fabric. He shuddered, wanting so badly to fondle himself, but he didn’t. He pushed his pants down just a little, to ensure nothing would chafe, and then he set his hands on his knees again, looking up at Paz.

The heavy gunner patted his cheek, then clicked a leash onto his collar. Din hadn’t even noticed it lying there on the bed. He lifted one hand and lightly traced a gloved finger over the leash, aroused to know that Paz could control him, _choke him_ , easily if he so wanted to.

He stilled, Paz lifting his right boot to push against his naked crotch. Slowly, the boot rubbed over his erection, the tread rough on sensitive skin. Din gasped, biting his lower lip, unable to help the way his hips trembled. Paz rotated his angle, the toe of his boot sliding down under Din’s balls, and lightly rubbing at this underside. Maybe on accident, or maybe on purpose, the boot nudged the plug, making Din choke and jerk upwards.

“Udesiir,” Paz purred, wrapping the leash around his left hand. His right hand stroked his own cock, and Din’s eyes were drawn to the motions, rocking slightly as Paz’s boot continued to nudge gently at the underside of his balls.

Paz looked him over, smile sharpening. “Do you want my cock in your ass, pet?”

Din swallowed and nodded. “Please, sir.”

“Do you deserve my cock, Din?”

A hopeful nod, Din parting his lips, tongue peeking past them as he gave his husband his absolute best look of desire. Paz purred, tugging lightly on the leash, “Earn it.” He pushed the tip of his cock into Din’s mouth, moaning slightly at the wet heat that encompassed it.

Din’s eyes fluttered as the large cock pushed into his mouth, heavy on his tongue. He suckled as best he could, then sunk down as far as he could. It stretched his mouth out, pushed his tongue down. It blocked his airway when he leaned forward, and he could feel his throat stretching around it. He looked up, flushed and hot.

“Such a good whore for me,” Paz moaned deeply. It never failed to amaze him just how much of his cock Din could take in his mouth. It should have been near impossible, but somehow, Din sucked his cock down like a pro. It had been quite a challenge for his husband to pick up the skill, but it never failed to light a fire to see and feel the smaller man’s throat swallow him down. As Din deepthroated him, he grasped the leash, holding his husband in place, watching as Din’s cheeks flushed, eyes watering as he fought his gag reflex. The movement of his riduur’s throat felt amazing around his cock. Paz rolled the top of his toes against Din’s balls, and then finally loosened his hold on the leash so Din could pull back and gasp for air. A single line of spit connected them still.

He leaned forward to take in the sight of his husband, smiling at the way Din shuddered, his cock blood-heavy and dripping precome. Much more stimulation there and the smaller man might come. That wouldn’t do at all. Instead, Paz eyed the streaks of precome dripping over his nice clean boot, lips curling upwards.

Paz ‘Tsk’d’ disapprovingly, pointing to draw Din’s attention to the mess. “I just cleaned these, and look at how you're dirtying them. So very rude of you."

Din blushed. "I-I'm sorry sir."

"Clean them with your tongue, pet,” Paz ordered, tugging lightly on the leash to guide Din closer. He lifted his right boot first, planting it on Din’s chest, before pulling it back and offering it to him.

Din leant down, both hands settling on the floor. He placed a reverent, almost chaste kiss to the well-worn boot before tracing his tongue around the leather-encased toes, making sure to lick his pre off his husband’s boot. Din moaned as the taste of clean leather and salt filled his mouth; he drew his tongue over the boot, worshipping Paz as best he could. Flat strokes left slick trails on the boot. He glanced up to see his riduur smiling softly, occasionally stroking his hard cock. There was no attempt to use his hands, Din was absorbed in his task.

A tap on his ass from Paz’s left foot jolted him from his task. “Get that ass higher, _Toy_ , and pull your pants to your knees.”

“Yes sir,” Din murmured, hurriedly removing his cuisses and setting them aside. He spread his legs, lifted his ass higher while tugging at his pants, flushing at the knowledge that the base of the plug was on display in this position. He was still wearing almost all his armour, his ass and cock now the only part bare. It didn’t matter that it was only the two of them here, it was vulnerable and obscene at the same time. 

Paz planted his feet firmly on the floor, and when Din leaned in to keep cleaning the right boot, Paz looped the leash under his foot, slowly tightening it, keeping Din in place at his feet. 

“This is where you belong, pet. On your knees, worshipping me in whatever way I deem necessary.”

Din swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing against the constricting leather, and then he leaned in to continue to worship those heavy boots, appreciative of the fact that Paz had immaculately cleaned them before making him do this.

A sudden jolt in his ass had him jerking up against the leash. He moaned, unable to lift more than a few inches, and dropped back down. Paz chuckled, hand resting on Din’s elevated ass and sliding inwards. This time Din realized it was his husband flicking at the plug when it happened, making stars dance in his eyes when it rocked within him.

“I didn’t say you could stop,” Paz scolded lightly. Din swallowed, running his tongue from the tip of Paz’s right boot up as high as he could, tasting his own precome. Paz’s fingers were brushing his skin around the plug, teasing at him. As Din kissed his way back down to Paz’s toe, he felt the plug shift as if Paz was planning to pull it out, and he whined pleadingly, arching his spine.

Paz tugged on the plug, smiling as Din’s rim held it tight as if unwilling to relinquish the object. He tugged again, loving how he could tease and pull on it, then watch it sink back inside his lover’s greedy hole. He did need to stretch Din further, but it was so fun to play; Din’s breath hitching as he tried to stick to task while wiggling his ass desperately for relief.

Paz noticed Din shifting and realized his lover’s dick was probably rubbing on his thighs. That wouldn’t do at all.

“Are you getting yourself off on your leg?”

Din froze, wanting to deny it, but once Paz asked it, he realized that he had been squirming just right to gain sweet friction. “I-I’m sorry sir.”

“No you’re not,” Paz said, swatting Din’s ass with his hand, grinning as his husband jolted and moaned. “You’re just sorry I caught you.”

He lifted his foot and unwound Din’s leash before dragging Din over to his left boot. “You’ll be punished, I just need to decide how. Behave while you polish this one, and I _might_ be lenient.”

Din nodded, pinned by the leash. Before he could start though, Paz tapped his legs apart. 

“Widen those legs, slut. Can’t have you getting off before I want you to.”

The bounty hunter groaned, spreading his legs as far as he could. His cock was hard and dripping, now jutting down towards the ground like an accusing digit. 

“Much better. Get to cleaning now.”

Din swallowed, putting his lips around the toe of Paz’s boot and suckling on it like it was the head of his cock. There was a hum above him, Paz grasping his ass and pulling it a bit higher, toying with the plug, grinding it in circles. Din whimpered at the feel of it rocking around inside of him, teeth scraping leather when Paz suddenly yanked it out.

“Did that hurt?” Paz asked, a gentle note of concern in his tone after Din’s shocked noise. Din shuddered, dropping his forehead to Paz’s boot and breathing a moment to regain his voice and take stock of himself, bringing one hand up to pat Paz’s heel.

“Green,” he said hoarsely before bringing his hand back under him for stability. He didn’t see Paz’s nod, but he felt a finger gently circling his rim to check for damage.

“Good. Get back to work.”

Din nuzzled Paz’s boot, before getting back at his job; once more, the taste of leather became his world. His tongue lathed the boot, the rough material tasting of the polish Paz favored. Paz’s hands on his hips and ass were gentle and commanding, reward for being good.

“Now,” Paz punctuated his words by thrusting a finger inside Din’s well-stretched hole, enjoying the little intake of breath below him, “What to do with such a horny whore? Something that keeps you open for me but keeps you in your place?”

"Hmm, I could tie you up by the hips with your legs in stocks so you could learn patience. I'd be able to fuck you again and again and you wouldn't feel a touch to that pretty little dick,” He mused aloud, enjoying the way Din whined softly at the thought. "Or… We do have a lovely cage, that might be all I need, lock that cock of yours away, make sure that you wouldn’t be able to touch it until I release you."

Din’s entire body shuddered. Paz chuckled.

“Oh, you like the idea of being caged don’t you? Do you like the thought of me locking you away? Of me controlling your orgasms absolutely? Maybe I should lock you in, keep you that way forever? Unable to touch yourself ever again?”

Paz reached down, his free hand caressing the top of Din’s head, who pressed himself into his palm. He could feel the other working away at his boot, and his own cock jumped a little. Yeah, he loved his riduur like this. He’d never go through with half the things he growled out, but Din loved it when Paz threatened him with certain acts that neither of them would willingly perform. It was endearing and pleasing to know that Din trusted him with his fantasies like this.

Din moaned, “Please.”

The heavy gunner chuckled softly, “I’d lock you to my bed, my own personal whore. All spread out, plugged and slick at all hours, waiting for me.” Paz tugged the leash attached to the other’s neck, loving the little sounds escaping Din’s mouth. “You’d be so beautiful.”

He couldn’t resist; Paz grasped the leash, tugging Din from his boots, crushing their mouths together. Din’s hands came up to clutch at Paz’s shoulders, leaning into the kiss; lips, teeth and tongue just as fierce as the heavy gunner’s. Paz hummed, stroking through Din’s hair with his free hand, gentling his husband until Din settled against him submissively again. 

Paz kept him in place with his left arm, reaching with his right for the lube, before sliding his freshly slicked fingers into the smaller man’s ass again, working him further open and smoothing the way for what was to come. Din buried his face against the side of Paz’s neck, making breathy little sounds with each press of fat fingers deep inside of him.

“I think I know just what you need to make you remember that any touch to that little prick of yours only happens with my permission,” Paz mused in Din’s left ear, before licking along Din’s jaw. He watched over his husband’s shoulder as he fingered him open. Din’s fingers twitched on Paz’s shoulders when the big man spread his fingers wide, stretching that tight ring of muscle. “Stay right here on the bed, no moving, and I’ll go get it.”

Din made a quiet noise, moving obediently when he was arranged on hands and knees on the bed. Paz stripped off his husband’s boots and pants, taking Din’s arms one at a time and removing his Vambraces, but leaving the smaller man’s Cuirass, pauldrons, and ergo, upper garments in place. Paz loved the fact that his husband wore pure _beskar_ armour, the thought of fucking him in it, too delicious to pass up.

Din dropped his head to watch as Paz stood up. Once his husband turned away, Din squirmed a little, desperate for relief, and curious what Paz might do if he disobeyed. He shifted his weight slightly, bringing a hand to his own knee, shivering at his own daring as his fingers slowly slid up his thigh to stroke himself. His fingers brushed at his cockhead, and he moaned softly as even his own touch was almost too much. He moved to wrap his whole hand around himself -

 _“Well,”_ Paz’s voice rumbled out, and Din froze, fingers a cage around his pulsing cock. Paz let out a threatening chuckle. “Well well.”

Din slowly moved his hand off his cock and back to the bed, dropping himself down to his stomach like a hound expecting to be scolded.

“Too late to be begging now, _whore_ ,” Paz snarled playfully. “I see we have to take some more...drastic measures, since I can’t trust you to keep those hands to yourself.”

Din saw what he was holding, a light metal stockade, meant for his neck and wrists, but it was set down against the wall, and Paz stalked over to him, one big hand shoving Din’s face into the pillows roughly. He grunted in mild complaint, but Paz paid him no heed, flipping Din over and straddling his weight across the smaller man. Din put up a bit of a struggle as Paz snatched a wrist and dragged it up to the headboard, tying it in place. Then the other wrist was given the same treatment, pulling Din’s arms tight.

Paz picked up the end of the leash, giving it a little tug, leaning over his husband with a dangerous sort of smile. “Now, for this…”

He adjusted the bedding slightly, pushing a pillow under Din’s shoulders before standing up, feet planted on either side of Din’s body and bringing the leash with him. Din squirmed as it lifted his chin, forcing his head back. He gasped for air, unable to move his arms or shoulders an inch.

Fingers made their way under the collar, checking for breathing room. Satisfied, Paz locked the leash to the hook embedded in their ceiling. He slid back off the bed to admire his _riduur_ , locked in place, stretched out so nicely for him. Trusting him. The man’s lower body deliciously lean yet still muscular. Still wearing most of his upper armor, Mandalorian _beskar_ shining, he made for quite a sight. _Mandokar_ , Paz’s mind supplied. He slid a hand under that beautiful _beskar_ , over flexing abdominals and down over a thigh, mindful to avoid his naughty pet’s cock. “These legs need to be taken care of too. I know just the thing.”

Din tested his bonds cautiously, loving how secure he was. He knew that Paz loved to watch him squirm, and he tried to put on a show.

Paz knew what Din was doing, and nipped his mouth playfully. Carefully, he wound rope around Din’s knee, careful not to disrupt the blood flow, then threading that rope to the bedhead that held his wrist. Repeating it on the other knee, Paz grinned as he shortened the ropes, slowly drawing Din’s legs towards his wrists, opening his gaping ass to his sight and securing his lover in place. Din squirmed to test the knotwork, letting out low grunts and biting his lip. Paz watched for a long moment with dark eyes.

Finally Din surrendered, going slack in the restraints and panting softly. “Paz…”

“Hm,” Paz turned towards the drawer that held their toys and opened it, taking his time to rummage through it. Din watched him, squirming impatiently. Finally the big man returned with something that was easily concealed within one hand. _Oh no._ Din swallowed.

“Since your little dick is so distracting to you, I think we’ll have to work on your focus, won’t we?” Paz purred, lightly brushing a finger up the length of Din’s dripping cock, giving the head a little flick. Din twitched and moaned, hands clenched into fists, writhing in his bondage. The heavy gunner gave him no mercy, removing his hand from Din’s desperate cock and shoving two fingers into Dins’s ass, feeling him carefully. Din licked his lips, trying to lift his head and look, but the furthest he could see was Paz’s sharp, commanding grin. “Hmm, nice and slick and loose.” He leant in and lightly kissed the side of Din’s face. “Going to feel amazing when I fill it up with my cock.”

Din gave up, head falling back into the position that was easiest with the leash tied above him. Paz’s hand found his cock again, and Din gasped, feeling himself slicked up before Paz was sliding a ring around him, pushing it down to the base of his shaft. “A-ah! Paz- mm. Please!”

“Not now sweetheart. This cute little dick doesn’t deserve to cum right now,” Paz lightly brushed his fingers over the head of Din’s cock like it was a small pet. Din whimpered, thrusting his hips as far as he could, chasing the ghost of Paz’s touch.

It made Paz laugh.

“Please...Paz, ah!” Din was reduced to small pants, his attention solely focused on the actions of Paz’s hands on him. He couldn’t lift his head far enough to see, he could hardly squirm, and the pressure around his shaft, the fingers fondling his ass while Paz’s other hand dismissively toyed with his cock. He needed more, he desperately wanted more, but he couldn’t get more, not unless Paz wanted to give it.

“K’urr,” Paz purred, pulling his hands back and using them to pull himself onto the bed. “You did do such a good job cleaning my boots, despite being such a brat, cyare. You do deserve a reward for that.”

Din whined softly, feeling the mattress dip, Paz shifting closer. He lifted his head to see the bigger man looking over him, and then dropped it back down again, chest heaving, wanting desperately. “Please…”

Hands grasped Din’s thigh and hip, lifting him just a little as powerful thighs shifted under his ass. Paz pressed his huge cock against Din’s ass, loving to tease and the way that Din seemed to try to press himself down. Paz leant to kiss Din, pressing himself forward into that tight heat that he had denied himself thus far.

Simultaneously, they both gasped into each others’ mouths; Paz groaning as his cock was enveloped by slick and burning silk, Din whimpering at the heavy press against his insides.

“You always take me so well cyare,” Paz moaned, holding his riduur as he continued to slide deeper inside.

Din panted, writhing around the intrusion inside him. His husband was no small man. While his own cock was in proportion for his size, Paz was packing some serious meat, even accounting for his stature. Din wouldn’t be able to walk straight for days.

Paz tilted Din’s hips, pulling out slightly before pushing back in. “Ungf, look at this fucking whore hole of yours. Stretched so fucking wide around me. You love it, don’t you? The fact that no one else could take me so well. You love it when I fuck you open and leave you gaping and weak, don’t you?”

The sobbing moan that escaped the smaller man burned through Paz like fire, and he pushed himself deeper, relishing the clench around his cock, the way he could see Din’s eyes staring at the ceiling, cloudy and unfocused. The desperate heave of his littler husband’s chest, the restless way he squirmed and fought against his restraints.

Finally, he was fully seated, his balls resting against Din’s well-stretched ass. Din’s hips were quivering in his hold, translating to pleasant little twitches around his cock. The feeling of being buried in his riduur again after weeks apart was pure sin. Paz pressed his face into Din’s shoulder, panting loudly. Din seemed beyond words at the moment, gasping for breath with little _“ah, anh!”_ exclamations escaping his mouth. He seemed overwhelmed, and Paz held still, resting his cock inside.

“You okay, baby?” he murmured against Din’s ear.

Din nodded, gasping for breath.

“You know I need to hear you, cyare.”

“...Green Paz. So fucking green...please,” Din’s head flopped against Paz’s forehead as best it could in it’s restraint. “Please fuck me…ah!”

Paz slid his cock back out slightly, before thrusting it back in harshly. Din whined, tongue pressing to his bottom lip as he panted, body trying to push back against the motion.

“A-again…Oh, Please! Don’t stop!”

Paz settled in deep, refusing to move as Din wiggled above him. It felt amazing on his cock, but he refused to let Din call the shots at the moment. “Did you just tell me what to do, slut?”

Din moaned low. “N-no, sorry Sir, I didn’t mean to!”

“All tied up at my mercy with my cock up your ass...and you’re still being a brat.” Paz’s hand slipped down between them, fingering at Din’s stretched ass. He loved the feeling of that rim spread so wide, so snug around him. “It’s like you don’t want to cum.”

“N-No, please, Sir I j-just want you to-to… Oh Paz, _Master,_ please-” Din babbled a moment before managing to regain control. “I’m a-asking for it sir, I know you decide. Y-you always d-decide if I get what I ask for.”

“Mmmm, better,” Paz purred magnanimously. He decided to stop teasing them both, drawing his cock out nearly to the head, before slamming it back in deep. They both cried out as Paz set up a brutal rhythm, fucking deeply into Din’s willing hole.

“Thank you, thank you - _fuck-_ , sir!” Din keened, jerking as much as the tight restraints allowed.

Paz grinned, loving how fucked out Din sounded. They had barely gotten started but his husband sounded wrecked. All that slow build up and torture lead to this absolute surrender, and he loved it, loved how Din panted and shook. Loved how Din’s forehead dripped sweat as he worried his lower lip until it was swollen and red from his own teeth. The way Din’s eyes squeezed shut, tears dripping delicately from under his lashes as he rode out each thrust was delectable. His husband was fully in the moment; whatever happened on his hunt, whatever happened outside the covert, outside this room, didn’t matter. It was only them in the universe right now.

“Wish I could show you off like this Din,” Paz panted, ruthlessly fucking his cock into Din’s ass. “You’re so beautiful, so _fucking_ beautiful.”

Din squirmed on the cock he was impaled on, panting hard. He whined as his cock throbbed, his prostate hammered with each brutal thrust. He wanted to cum, needed it for so long. The other Mandalorian was getting so close to his own climax; Din could tell because of the way the thrusts were starting to get irregular. He whined, cock bobbing uselessly, a small blurt of precome escaping, but the damned ring and lack of touch there kept him desperate even as his body jerked and writhed.

“Whatever you wish, - _ah!-_ Master!”

Paz practically growled. It shouldn’t please him so much, to hear Din call him that. But it did, and oh, the sheer trust and love that went into that word...he adored the power that Din gave him. He curled further over his husband, biting at the bare skin of Din’s neck, just below the collar, purring at the sharp gasp it earned him. He focused on leaving the imprint of his teeth there in his husband’s golden flesh, gripping tight to Din’s hips, keeping himself distracted from the desperate need to come.

He pounded into Din’s tight ass, hands sliding up Din’s thighs to just under the ropes holding him in place, and he pushed, folding Din near in half, and smiling at the way it made his partner cry and whine. He didn’t hold the position long, though, adjusting himself so that each thrust only teased Din’s prostate, knowing he had it right when each whine that was punched out of Din’s throat grew more and more frustrated.

“P-Paz, please! Wanna come!”

Paz growled at that, slowing his motions and leaning over to nip Din’s left ear. “Too bad.”

A needy whimper answered his words. The sound went straight to Paz’s cock. Faster, he pounded Din, the only thing he listened for was their safeword. Hearing nothing but sweet begging, he ignored his partner’s needs, wanting to draw it out as long as he could.

“Fucking made for cock,” he growled. “For _my_ cock, and no others, isn’t that right, _ner cyar’ika_ ? No one else makes you feel this good. _Mesh'la_ , my love.” Paz held onto the armour his husband still wore, a reverant hand admiring the pure beskar he wore. It was a symbol of his power, devotion to their clan and yet, Din gave himself to Paz.

It was an honour.

It was the thought of Din offering his submission, while wearing that armour, made Paz’s head spin, the dichotomy too delicious. With a grunt, he pushed his cock in as deep as he could, spilling his cum inside. 

Din whimpered, desperately writhing on that thick cock spreading him open, his own relief denied. Paz leaned over him, arms trembling, cock pulsing with each thick rope of cum that filled his husband’s ass, unwilling to pull out immediately. They panted in unison for several seconds, and then Paz’s frantic heart began to calm as he came down from his high.

Din continued to whimper and squirm, his bound cock leaking, even as Paz kissed his cheek. “Please, sir…”

Paz’s forehead found his own, and he pressed against it. “Be patient _mesh’la_ ,” he murmured. “You were such a good boy for your punishment.”

He purred, sitting back slowly, making Din whimper. His cock, already losing hardness, slipped out of Din’s ass, making the other man gasp at the sensation. Paz settled on his knees, grasping Din’s hips and lifting him slightly to look at the mess he’d made of his husband’s ass. Red and glistening, his hole fluttered weakly around nothing, gaping. He couldn’t resist, reaching out a finger to trace the puffy rim. Din gasped at the sensation, making Paz grin. “Now that is beautiful.”

“Mmnnhh- Paz…”

“Oh I know, you don’t want to feel my cum dripping out of you just yet,” Paz purred, moving easily to stand on the floor and crossing to the toy drawer, returning with a thick dildo that had Din’s eyes widening.

Paz noticed, and smiled softly. “Colour?”

Din swallowed harshly, eyes trained on that huge toy. It was their knotting dildo, the shaft almost as thick as Paz himself, but the bulge at the base was what had Din considering. It would inflate inside him, holding the massive toy in place. A knot.

“Green.”

Paz groaned softly, spent cock giving a valiant effort to firm up immediately in response. Fuck, but Din was fucking _amazing._ “Let’s plug you back up sweetheart, give that empty ass of yours something to hold onto.”

Paz slicked it up, though Din was so loose and lubricated already that it was probably superfluous. The heavy gunner still preferred to err on the side of caution, not wanting to actually hurt his beloved. The toy slid into place easily, Din shaking and whimpering softly as Paz inflated the knot just enough to keep the toy locked inside him. Then, Paz reached up and slowly loosened the binding keeping Din’s legs in the air, gently lowering them down to the bedspread and massaging them.

He left Din’s legs for a moment, moving to unclip the leash from the collar around Din’s neck and letting him rest his head comfortably on the bed, though he kept his husband’s arms tied. He returned to Din’s legs and bound a belt around his thighs and then calfs, keeping them pinned together tightly.

“Hmm, a perfect little present, all wrapped up to myself,” He purred. His hand drifted down to Din’s cock, caressing the ring that held his orgasm at bay. “Let’s see what we can do about this yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riduur - spouse  
> Udesiir - relax/calm down  
> K’urr - hush  
> Cyare - darling  
> Ner cyar’ika - my sweetheart  
> Mesh’la - beautiful
> 
>  **MissTeaVee:** Welp, by next chapter this is officially going to be longer than From Foundling to Father is at this point in time. I think that means I better finish the next chapter of that. No regrets though Xp
> 
>  **BlueTeaParty:** Been enjoying this so much. It's been so lovely to get out of my writer's block by writing some nice smut to share <3


	3. Intensity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOY. As always, mind the updated tags. We added a few of them.
> 
> Kute- (Koo-TAY) -Undersuit  
> Elek, cyare - Yes, Darling  
> Udesiir - Relax, take it easy  
> Riduur - spouse  
> Gedet’ye - Please  
> Elek, cyare. Ni gedetir, ni mav. - Yes, darling. I’m begging, free me.  
> Gebi - close  
> Mesh’la - beautiful

Before truly getting to know his husband, Paz would have never thought he would be such a submissive bottom. But damn, Din sure enjoyed getting his ass fucked. There was enjoying taking a cock, and there was being a size queen. Not that Paz blamed Din for never having mentioned that fact publically, of course.

He certainly wasn’t complaining about how nice the discovery of their compatibility there had been. In fact, he thanked his lucky stars every time Din’s eyes lit up with desire at the sight or touch of the heavy gunner’s cock. So many other partners had simply balked at the size of him. While many things went into a functional relationship, matching sexual desires definitely made it a lot better.

At the moment though, he was undoing the restraints around Din’s wrists and pulling him to sit upright, mindful of the fat toy filling Din’s ass. He stroked Din’s cheek, critically eying the flush on his husband’s face, and lifted a glass of water to the smaller man’s lips.

“Drink,” he ordered, tilting the glass to Din could take small sips. He smiled, watching his partner carefully. Finally the glass was empty and Paz was satisfied. The glass was set aside and he pulled off Din’s gloves, checking his vitals. Din made a small noise, squirming slightly, and resting his forehead on Paz’s shoulder, blowing out a long, heated exhale. Paz chuckled, patting the back of Din’s neck, feeling sweat-slicked hairs.

“Mmmmm, we need to get you out of this gear cyare,” Paz murmured, stroking Din's back below his cuirass. He loved the little shudders Din’s body made, still so stimulated, in comparison to his own momentarily sated lust.

Din nodded against Paz’s shoulder, making no attempt to move. Paz chuckled again, adjusting Din slightly, removing his pauldrons and dropping them carelessly to the floor before getting to work on his husband’s cuirass. It was calming for the bounty hunter, kneeling still and letting someone else take care of him. Something that he could never do in the field.

Soon, Din was dressed only in his _kute_ , waiting patiently for Paz. The big man settled Din back on the bed a moment, getting up to retrieve the small metal stock that he’d brought earlier. It was two parallel bars, with a small hole on either end, and a much larger one in the center. Small rings between the holes completed the picture. Light and sturdy, it was rather comfortable to wear for long periods. Din rubbed at his neck, pressing on the collar he was already wearing and shivered, feeling the bites there more intensely.

Paz held the stock to Din like it was an offering, and waited. Din chuckled at the deliberate patience, and stretched his arms up slowly, giving them a good flex, and then looking at Paz, who suddenly looked like the cat who’d gotten the cream, knowing the answer but waiting on the smaller man to verbalize it anyway. _“Elek, cyare.”_

Working quickly on the stocks, Paz soon had them opening. It was awkward to place someone within, even when they were willing. They lined up Din’s hand on the side, then rested his neck in place in the middle, before closing it around the other wrist. The bar fit snugly around Din’s collar, something they were both grateful for, as neither wanted it removed just yet.

The result was that Din’s arms were held out from his neck, elbows bent at a perfect ninety degrees. Paz checked with his fingers that the combination of leather and steel encircling his neck wasn’t choking his husband, and once satisfied, reached for some ropes, still straddling Din’s bound-together thighs.

“Going to get you on your knees Din. Think you’re able to help?”

Din chuckled wryly, “I’ll certainly try.”

“We’ll keep your legs like they are,” Paz teased, swiping his fingers over Din’s cock, checking that the ring was still snugly in place and squeezing a moment just to hear the moan. “Don’t want that nice toy to slip out.”

“Asshole, how long are you planning to leave me strung up?” Din scoffed. Paz snorted, pinning Din to the bed by the chest and leaning down to nip his ear.

“Longer now.”

Din arched against Paz’s hand, laughing with just a hint of hysteria, as he tended to when so wound up. It quickly turned into a moan as Paz moved his one hand from Din’s cock to slip a finger under his balls and press between taut thighs to shift the dildo stretching Din’s ass open. Paz purred.

“I’ll tie you up by the stock and watch you squirm on that toy. That knot sure is something; You’re hardly dripping. I think all my cum is still inside you, isn’t it? Can you feel it when I play with this?” He played with the base of the toy, making Din arch and gasp.

“Fuck! Please, sir…”

Paz couldn’t help himself, leaning in to kiss Din harshly, as his hand played with the stretched skin of Din’s rim. Their tongues met, clashing, making the both of them moan deeply. The bounty hunter’s body thrashed against his restraints, loving and hating how well caught he was.

“It’ll take me a while to get hard enough to fuck you again,” Paz sighed regretfully. “You’re only allowed to come on my cock. But I don’t want to leave you bored, cyare, so you’ll have to make do with this until then.”

Din called him something in a language Paz didn’t understand, but he assumed it was rather unflattering. He laughed fondly, kissing lips that were trying so very hard not to smile. Paz lifted himself, swinging the rope over a pipe and bringing it back down to tie to the stock, lifting Din into position. The smaller man was only somewhat able to help, his trapped arms and bound legs making him clumsy. Still, Paz managed to get him upright, balanced on his knees with most of his weight supported by the metal stock and Din’s wrists. There was enough pressure on Din’s neck to keep his head back, but another check in proved that Din could breath without difficulty.

“So _rude_ , mesh’la, if you’re going to say such hurtful things, maybe I should take away your ability to say them. What do you think?” Paz teased, rummaging loudly in their toy drawer and coming up with a gag shaped like a short fat cockhead, holding it up so Din could see it. “Maybe this’ll help you mind your manners.”

Din couldn’t quite hold back a disdainful snort at being called rude, considering the things Paz called him during their scene, but the humor in Paz’s voice was evident, and he couldn’t help but respond positively to that. It was all in good fun and nothing had been hurtful to him. “Wouldn’t count on it.”

Paz _tsk’d_ at him, holding the gag portion to Din’s lips. “Open wide.”

Smirking softly, Din shook his head. He did want it, loved his mouth being filled, but being called _rude?!_ Well, his husband was just going to have to make him.

The large gunner couldn’t help the soft sigh that escaped him. Din had definitely recovered from the last part of their scene if he was sassing for punishment again. He pressed his left thumb past Din’s lips and tried to hook it behind his husband’s teeth to force his jaw to unclench, but Din stubbornly kept his mouth shut, turning his head away with a quiet snicker.

Well, if he wanted it that way.

Paz pulled his hand away from Din’s jaw, and brought it down. He cupped Din’s balls and massaged them between his fingers, watching his husband gasp through clenched teeth, head ducking down. Paz worked the delicate package more firmly, watching Din bite his lower lip, hearing the whimper and then-

A moan, Din tossing his head back at a jolt of pleasure. Quick as a flash, Paz pressed the gag into his husband’s mouth, taking his other hand away from Din’s balls to grasp the back of his head. Din’s snicker was muffled. Paz dropped his head and shook it with a wry grin, before securing the gag in place. He grabbed a small metal bell that was in the toy drawer and placing it in Din’s right hand.

“You know the drill, drop it if you need to tap out.”

Din hummed assent and bobbed his head once. Satisfied, Paz checked that none of the restraints were putting pressure on a joint, then stood up, moving around until Din was squirming and rolling his head, clearly trying to find him in his peripheral vision. Paz chuckled, leaning up on the wall.

“Should I turn the toy on, pet?”

Din grunted around the gag. It sounded suspiciously like ‘kriff you.’

“That sounded like a ‘yes’ to me.”

His husband shook his head desperately, yelping when the vibrations hit. His body twisted in his restraints, hips bucking forward and making his pretty cock bounce uselessly. Paz bit his lower lip and grinned at the sight, relishing the muffled noises that escaped past the gag.

“So lovely, that nice fat plug must be pressed hard against your prostate hmmm?” Paz reached out, fondling the ring locked tightly around Din’s cock. “Must be so frustrating.”

Din whimpered, hips bucking into Paz’s hand, fingers clenching. There was a little noise from the bell in Din’s right hand, the clapper with in rattling a bit, but the smaller man held it firmly in place. Paz chuckled, lightly stroking Din’s cheek, pleased to see he was already drooling through the gag.

“You love it though, don’t you? You like being helpless and spread wide open, unable to come even after I’ve used you. I know you do, because you’re so bad even when you know it’ll gain you punishment,” Paz slid his hand around the back of Din’s head, lifting him so they could look each other in the eyes. Once more, Din’s gaze was unfocused and hazy, brown eyes clouded with pleasure. “Speaking of, I should really pay you back for your lack of manners, shouldn’t I?”

Reaching forward, Paz began to slowly unbutton Din’s _kute_ , a light undershirt below, soft and meant to protect the skin from the rough material of the under armor. No buttons, but very flimsy and easily replaced. Paz tore it without a second thought. The material was clammy with sweat. He ran a hand down Din’s toned belly, feeling firm muscle and sweat-slick skin. Din was incredibly warm, and it gave him an idea, but first he wanted to carry out the punishment already in mind. “What do you think? A few stripes for your pretty ass? So you’ll feel it when I fuck you again and when you sit all week?”

A moan behind the gag, and a nod of Din’s head. Paz checked the bell. It was still clenched tightly in Din’s fist. He purred, kissing Din’s cheek and moving around the bed so he could admire his husband’s toned ass, the base of the knotting dildo twitching as Din clenched around it. Grasping the _kute_ , Paz lifted it high, pressing the bottom end into the collar and revealing the bounty hunters back.

“Lovely,” Paz said aloud, reaching into the drawer. “Ah, perfect.”

He shook out the leather flogger, making sure the many small knotted straps were swinging freely. It could be a harsh toy if used roughly, so he was mindful not to swing too hard when he made the first strike against the other’s ass. Din jolted and cried around the gag, eyes staring at the ceiling. Paz smiled, putting a hand on Din’s neck above the stock, monitoring his husband’s pulse as he struck again.

Din jolted with every blow, tears starting to well up at the corner of his eyes, pulse racing. Not a sound of distress escaped him though, despite the constant yelps and whimpers. It was hard to predict where his husband would hit him; his ass and back receiving equal treatment. Each time it hit his ass, the base of the dildo was jolted, pressing it deeper inside of him. His cock jolted, precum beading at the tip; desperate to cum but unable. He was drooling around the gag, unnoticed for the barrage of other sensations abusing his body.

Paz began an even rhythm, the flogger swinging beautifully through the air to land precisely on Din’s backside each time. He liked this far too much; the sounds of his lover and the strikes landing melded together to create a symphony he very much enjoyed. Din’s skin was his tapestry. His cock was slowly fattening up just from the sight and sound of his husband so wound up. Though, the entire time, he kept a careful eye on that bell in his husband’s hand.

He had lost count of the blows, but Paz stopped mid-swing when Din lifted a single finger off that bell. Tossing the flogger onto the bed, he ran his hands over the inflamed skin, soothing the sting of the assault. Din shuddered, breathing heavily through his nose. Paz lightly touched the gag, but Din gave the slightest shake of his head, so Paz left it on.

 _“Udesiir,_ ” he murmured, taking the moment to check if Din’s wrists were chafing in the stock. Din huffed softly, letting out a little moan and rocking his hips. Paz hummed. “Want me to turn the toy off?”

Din shook his head, wrapping his fingers around the bell again. Paz nodded to himself, kissing Din’s cheek before pulling away.

“Alright, good boy,” he said warmly. He dialed down the intensity on the toy anyway, but left it running. Din grumbled into the gag, quite possibly scolding Paz for fussing, but he paid it no mind, instead heading into the ‘fresher to collect a hand towel and a bowl of cold water. Din made a curious sound, shifting to try and see what Paz was doing. “Patience.”

The sweat made Din’s body gleam, his muscles on ostentatious display. Paz traced the curve of a bicep with his fingers, watching Din’s face with a smile. He moved his hand up to Din’s cheek, feeling how hot he was.

Dipping the towel into the cold water, Paz rung it out and then pressed it against Din’s back. His husband hissed at the sudden change in temperature, entire body tensing, then relaxed. Paz continued to wipe him down, slightly amused that it was the same thing he would do for an overheated mount.

Din arched and shuddered, the cold water both shock and relief on the welts left behind from the flogging Paz had given him. Paz was thorough with his ministrations, bringing the cloth up under Din’s bunched-up underclothes to soothe away sweat. Lips pressed to the side of his neck and Din whimpered, overstimulated. Paz’s voice rumbled through him, making his hips jerk desperately.

“Heh, too hot and unable to cool off on your own, just like a good thoroughbred fathier. I bet they don’t get trained to their endurance limit like this though,” Paz said, wringing out the cloth into the bowl before bringing the cloth around to Din’s front, smiling as Din squirmed ticklishly. He wiped around the smaller man’s stuffed mouth, wiping the drool that had accumulated there. His husband grunted at the comparison to the racing animal, though Paz couldn’t pick out too much offense. Amused, the big man leaned over to kiss Din’s ribs, bringing the cloth lower to cool his husband’s thighs. Din let out a noise of complaint, arching in his bindings. “You certainly have the spirit, too, cyare.”

Another grunt, and Paz dropped the subject, albeit, still amused. The end of the cloth tickled Din’s cock, and his entire body shuddered, still desperate from the flogging.

“Not yet,” Paz murmured. He put a hand to Din’s forehead, and was pleased to feel that his temperature had gone down and his pulse settled. Goosebumps rose in trails when Paz gently squeezed Din’s neck and then stroked down his chest, showing off just how sensitive the bounty hunter was. He brushed the cold cloth over Din’s nipples, watching the way Din arched and squirmed in arousal, his cock steadily dripping pre.

Finally, Paz made his way to Din’s ass, the cloth exploring the well-marked skin. The bounty hunter hissed; Paz had focused much of his efforts here and the welts were a deep red. Grasping both cheeks, Paz gently pulled them apart, admiring the way Din’s hole was clenched tight around the dildo.

“Now that’s a sight,” he purred, lifting Din’s ass a little. Din’s rim was puffy and pink, stretched wide. Paz couldn’t resist teasing the muscle with his finger, tracing the area where skin met toy. Din whimpered at the touch, squirming involuntarily and nearly losing balance, his pinned-together legs offering minimal support.

“ _Udesiir_ , It’s okay, I got you.” It seemed Din’s legs needed to be untied. That was fine, it just meant that Paz would have nice easy access to his _riduurs_ ass. He set aside the cloth and moved the bowl to the bedside table so there’d be no spill, and wrapped one arm around Din’s torso, the other hand coming to undo the belts keeping Din’s legs together. Adjusting the rope attached to the ceiling, he lowered the tension of the stocks, allowing the bounty hunter to spread his legs and stabilize himself.

Paz pushed on the base of the dildo, causing Din to groan. His ass shuddered, and Paz found himself mesmerised at the way the rim was clenching around it. He ran his thumb up from the toy to Din’s spine, then down again, smiling at the little noise it earned. 

Without warning, Paz flicked off the vibrations and deflated the knot. The despaired moan that Din let loose was beautiful. Slowly, he drew out the dildo that had spread his husband so nicely, loving the way that that decadent hole clenched down on it, reluctant to relinquish it’s prize. Din whined as the toy was pulled out, and Paz dropped it to the side, eyes tracking his own cum as it escaped his husband’s gaping ass.

“ _Mesh'la_ ,” Paz whispered in awe. His fingers traced the trail of cum, wiping it up as he pushed his thumb into Din. “Your ass is so loose, I could slide my cock right inside you now, and you would barely even twitch.”

The bounty hunter flushed, both from the praise and the slight humiliation of it all. He could feel his ass trying to close up, fluttering weakly around Paz’s thumb, but unable to. He let out a low noise, arching his back and leaning into the touch insistently. His cock was aching so, the ring almost unbearable when he wanted to cum so badly. He tried to say his husband’s name, but the gag prevented it.

Still, his hand clenched tightly around that bell.

Paz couldn’t help himself; kneeling behind Din, he pressed his face against the other man's rear. He lapped at his cum that was dripping free, listening to the aroused whine it earned him. The taste of his own seed finally thickened his cock to full arousal, and he went to his task with gusto, moaning deeply with enjoyment. He was able to push his tongue in so deep, almost swearing that he could touch Din’s prostate.

Above him Din thrashed in his restraints, moaning as Paz’s tongue speared him deep. The slick organ wiggled inside of him, and his own cock throbbed in response to Paz’s obvious enjoyment. He whined, wanting something heavier and more filling that his husband’s tongue, but was utterly incapable of demanding it except by the desperation of his muffled voice. Paz hummed, thrusting two fingers in further than his tongue could go, still taking his time as he licked at Din’s rim.

“You taste so fucking good, _riduur_. Full of my cum and opened so prettily for me.”

Din keened, hips jolting. Paz rotated his hand so his thumb could press to the underside of his balls even as he kept thrusting his fingers against Din’s prostate. The bounty hunter squirmed and struggled involuntarily, tossing his head back, most of his weight supported only by the stocks tied firmly to the ceiling. It was all too much, it wasn’t _enough_ with that ring tight around his cock but the touch and pull and Paz’s voice and his own desperation-

Din shook and wailed through the gag, shudders running through his body and shaking his swollen, useless cock, denying him true climax even as he rode out waves of pleasure. Paz pulled back, keeping his fingers in place as Din slumped, chest heaving.

“Lovely,” Paz commented, voice hitching despite his best efforts. He watched Din’s head drop as low as the stock would let it, fingers twitching in the restraint. The bell nearly slipped free as Din’s grip slackened, but he recovered himself enough to secure his hold. “You’re so fucking gorgeous like this.” 

Reaching up, he released the rope that held Din up, gently placing him front down on the bed. “All spread out for me, just waiting to be used.”

A quiet, raspy whimper answered his words, and Paz shifted forward, putting his body over Din’s, but not his weight. He undid the gag from around his husband’s head and let it slip free of his husband’s mouth, giving Din the ability to pant harshly. Paz gently ran his thumb over the corners of his mouth, wiping away the saliva there.

Pressing a gentle kiss to his husband, Paz began slick his cock up again, enjoying his own touch and anticipating being buried in Din’s heat once more. The sight below him was one he had been waiting for; Din utterly blissed out and slack with pleasure. Din lifted his head as Paz stroked himself, and whined softly. When he spoke, his tone was quiet and submissive, far cry from the bratty voice he’d used for most of the afternoon.

“Pa- S-sir… Please… I want to cum.”

“You just did, greedy thing,” Paz rumbled teasingly, kissing Din’s shoulder. Din whined again, squirming. Paz patted his ass, right over a welt, earning a whimper. “No rutting on the bed.”

Din immediately stilled, waiting for Paz’s move. The heavy gunner couldn’t help but growl at that, moving directly over Din and without warning, sunk his cock deep inside that welcoming hole. The raspy moan that rose out of his husband’s mouth at the move hit him right in the gut and he pressed in close, grinding his hips in a slow circle just to hear it again.

“Sir! Please... _gedet'ye, gedet'ye_.”

Paz took in his still-clenched fist, admiring the bell held tightly, the way Din’s shoulders twitched within the bindings. “Soon,” Paz murmured.

He rolled his hips slowly, teasing his partner, paying attention to the way Din’s thighs shook and his breath hitched. Threading his fingers into Din’s chin-length hair, he gently pushed his face into the bedding, enjoying a last gesture of dominance over the other man. Din’s whimper was muffled, and his body flowed as it pressed back against the cock spearing it open. Paz grunted, rocking back and then thrusting forward again, enjoying the way Din yielded to him completely.

It was humbling. To be given this much power over this beautiful man. He rewarded Din with a kiss to the side of his neck, moving his other hand around Din’s hip to his cock. “What a good boy you are, Din’ika. So soft and obedient.”

Din whined, turning his head slightly to look at Paz, so he pulled Din’s hair a bit harder, forcing him to look forward. The bounty hunter gasped and shuddered, fists trembling in the stock. “Paz-”

“You deserve a reward for behaving so well,” Paz purred against Din’s ear, loving the way his words were enough to gain shudders and an aroused gasp. Pulling his husband's hips up slightly, he reached underneath to thumb at the ring that besieged his cock. Din’s breath hitched and he whimpered pleadingly. “Would you like this off?”

 _“Elek, cyare! Ni gedetir, ni mav,”_ Din whimpered.

“Fuck.” Paz could feel his cock twitch deep within Din. Hearing the _beroya_ beg so damn pretty was destroying the last of his own self-control. He fumbled a bit at the clasp, but soon enough, Din’s dripping cock was free from its binding. “Going to make you cum from my cock, Din'ika.”

Din gasped in relief, trying to rut against Paz’s hand until the heavy gunner pulled it away and swatted his welted ass gently. A pitiable whimper almost caused Paz to grant mercy. Almost.

“No.”

The gasping whine that Din let out made Paz want to utterly ruin him. He was so close already, it wouldn’t take much more, he knew. Paz slowly licked up the back of Din’s neck, smiling at the whimper. “On my cock, _untouched,_ pet. I know you can do it.”

He smiled as Din weakly pushed back against him, his ass meeting Paz’s hips. Paz growled, gripping Din’s hips tightly and setting himself a good rhythm that made Din whimper and moan nicely. Fucking into his husband’s loose lube and cum-slick hole, hearing his desperate little noises, and seeing his back curve with each push was ruining his self-control. He focused on pounding Din, wanting to feel him clenching and writhing in climax.

“ _Gebi_ , _gebi_ , _gebi_ sir…”

“Let go Din’ika, let me take care of you.” 

Finally, Din’s entire body went rigid, his mouth opening silently as his cock throbbed beneath him, shooting thick ropes of cum, his ass greedily clenching around Paz’s cock. Paz snarled at the sight and sensation of his husband’s quivering body. He fucked into Din roughly, chasing his own pleasure as Din cried out from overstimulation. It didn’t take long.

With a groan, he slammed his cock one final time deep within his husband, biting harshly into the bare shoulder presented to him. Din sobbed, the feeling far too much for his wrung out, exhausted body. Paz’s weight crushed him for several seconds, the big man’s hands locked around his hips, and Din could only tremble in place and take it. Then Paz took a long breath and carefully straightened, keeping his cock deep within his husband. He knew that Din loved to feel him soften and his cock slip out on its own. Hazily, he reached up and released the stock from around the bounty hunter’s neck and wrists, carefully pulling it out from under him and tossing it away. The collar was left in place; Din could get distressed if that was removed too soon.

“Wiggle your fingers for me _mesh’la_ ,” Paz murmured, pleased when Din obeyed him. The man was still deep within his subspace, a place where he was so trusting and obedient. It was a trust that Paz would never violate. “Good.”

Din shuddered under him. Paz stroked down his back, giving them both a while to breathe together before taking Din to clean up. He leaned down, bracing most of his weight on the bed and gently kissed above the collar, murmuring soothing words against his husband’s ear.

“There you are, good boy Din,” he murmured, settling his weight carefully over Din’s back, mindful of the welts from the flogging he’d doled out. Din let out a slow exhale under him, settling by every definition of the word. Paz ran his fingers through sweat-slick hair, watching as his husband’s eyes drifted shut, and Din began to doze. Pressing his lips against Din’s forehead, he settled in, and waited for his _riduur_ to come out of his subspace when he was ready.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kute- (Koo-TAY) -Undersuit  
> Elek, cyare - Yes, Darling  
> Udesiir - Relax, take it easy  
> Riduur - spouse  
> Gedet’ye - Please  
> Elek, cyare. Ni gedetir, ni mav. - Yes, darling. I’m begging, free me.  
> Gebi - close  
> Mesh’la - beautiful
> 
> Author Comments: 
> 
> One more chapter to go. Time for some AFTERCARE. Din deserves some pampering.


	4. Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyare - darling  
> Shebs’palon - asshole  
> Auretiise - outsiders
> 
> After care time! Finally!

He was being crushed to the bed and fingers were carding gently through his hair as he slowly roused from his pleasant haze. Din took stock of himself, his aching body, the sweet, sharp pain at his neck, the dull throb of his abused ass. Smiling, he stretched out as best he could, causing the weight at his back to murmur and snuggle in closer.

“Paz,” Din groaned, “You’re crushing me here.” 

There was a soft chuckle at his ear and lips pressed against the back of his neck, raising goosebumps down his arms. “You like it.”

“Mmm,” Din flexed his fingers as Paz lifted himself a little. Only then did his soft cock slip free of Din’s ass, and make Din aware of its presence. He shuddered, moaning quietly at the feeling of Paz’s cum dripping free following the departure.

“How you feeling cyare? Reckon you can make it to the tub?” Paz murmured. Din took his time to answer the question, testing his wrists and elbows, then slowly rolling onto his back, looking up at his husband who was on hands and knees above him.

“Dunno if my legs will work right yet,” he admitted after testing them and finding them too heavy to lift.

Paz chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Din’s forehead. “Need me to carry you?”

Din responded by lifting his arms carefully. Paz chuckled, ducking down so Din could cling around his neck as Paz wrapped Din’s legs around his waist and then stood up, cradling his husband to his chest.

The larger Mandalorian cupped Din’s ass and hummed to himself, feeling how slick everything was between the generous amount of lube he’d used and his own cum. “Heh, what a mess. You just don’t want to walk and get it all down your legs.”

“Shameless,” Din muttered against his neck.

“It’s why you love me.”

Din snorted, pressing his face into Paz’s shoulder. Paz patted between his shoulders, moving into the washroom and kneeling slowly, adjusted Din until he was curled up against the bigger man’s chest. Paz played with a lock of hair before reaching to turn on the water, making sure it was running a good temperature before he’d put Din in it.

“Gotta say, there are advantages to Nevarro, especially now that Karga wants to be our best friend.”

“Mmm…”

“No falling asleep in the water, Din,” he rumbled as he eased his husband into the filling tub.

“But it feels good.”

Paz chuckled, kneeling beside the tub. “I’m glad.” 

Din shifted a bit, the tub itself was cold, compared to the warm water, but it was pleasant on his flogged back and ass. He settled himself a little more into the water, mindful not to soak his nice new collar. He wasn’t sure if it was treated to be waterproof like the one that bore Paz’s signet. It felt good around his throat, and he didn’t want to let it come off just yet.

Of course, the larger man noticed. “It’s okay, it can get wet.”

The _beroya_ nodded, relieved. 

“Relax Din, let me take care of you.”

“Thank you.”

A light kiss was his response. Paz started by picking up the wash-cloth, wetting it under the tap, and helping Din sit upright to wipe the top of Din’s back down. He made sure to be gentle, taking note of whenever Din flinched, as those areas would need a little bacta once they were done with the bath. It was soothing for both of them after their scene; Din who got to pampered and utterly taken care of, while Paz got an opportunity to see that he had not injured his riduur; that the trust between them was not broken. Also, to check for freshly ‘healed’ injuries that his beloved, idiot husband would have cauterized closed instead of treating properly.

He traced a scar he knew and leaned over to kiss it, earning a small huff of air through his husband’s lips. Glancing up he saw sleepy contentment written all over Din’s face, so he continued what he was doing, letting Din settle back in the tub and moving to check his neck around the collar, and down his arms. His hand made its way down Din’s stomach, causing the other to huff. It was ticklish, but Paz loved the feeling of the well-trained muscles quivering under his hand.

 _“Shebs’palon,”_ Din muttered. Paz chuckled at the insult, rubbing Din’s stomach and then reaching for his thighs while kissing Din on the lips. Din accepted the kiss, then stuck the tip of his tongue out.

“You need to brush your teeth… or a mint.”

Paz snorted at that. “Is that how you thank me for eating you out?”

“I’ll thank you better after you’ve brushed your teeth.”

Paz shook his head with a laugh. His husband was definitely alright if he was already being sassy. In retaliation, he slid his fingers down under Din’s thighs to his ass, carefully inspecting the abused flesh there. “Hm, Ungrateful.”

The bounty hunter hissed slightly, as gentle fingers pressed into bruises. “You did a good job _riduur,_ ” Din said with a little gasp, squirming his hips. Paz petted his hair with his other hand, still inspecting Din for injury.

Finally, that finger found his still-stretched hole, and Din couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him. 

“It’s okay _mesh’la_ , just gotta check you here too.” Paz soothed him with a kiss, taking the time to inspect the loose ring of muscle. Din squirmed, oversensitive to it, but Paz’s touch was methodical and careful, swiping away cum and lube. Paz chuckled. “Gonna need to give you a rinse after this, hmm?” Everything felt fine, nothing damaged and so, he moved to Din’s front again.

While Paz was checking on Din’s knees for damage, Din leaned in and tried to steal a kiss. Paz snorted, turning his head away. “Thought you wanted me to wash my mouth.”

Din snorted, “Want a kiss.”

Rolling his eyes, Paz moved his face back, letting Din take what he wanted. It was a chaste thing; a gentle touch of lips to Paz’s chin and then dragging up to his lower lip, Din’s eyes lidded and dreamy. Paz lightly stroked his cheek, leaning forwards to bump their foreheads together.

They leaned against each other for a moment, just enjoying the contact. Then Paz sighed softly, giving Dins lower legs a perfunctory check. “Can you move these yet?”

“Mmm,” Din lifted his left foot slowly, stretching the knee out. “Yeah.”

“Good.”

Din shifted slightly as Paz drained the water and rinsed him down with fresh water, including the top of his head. He sputtered a bit, but Paz insisted on washing his hair, and it did feel nice to have those big fingers massaging his scalp. He relaxed into it, letting his husband take care of him. Once Paz had rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, Din slowly pushed himself up, and Paz stepped into the tub to stand behind him, giving Din something to lean on as he turned on the shower. Din made a contented noise, leaning on Paz and letting his husband play with his hair some more.

It took him a while to muster up brainpower after their marathon sex, but he finally managed a question. “So, where are the little ones?”

Paz chuckled. “The Terrors are with Jiiv, and Kuiil’s sleeping over with his cousins. Savii knows we’ll come for him in the morning.”

“Mmm, good.”

Another snicker out of the big man. “You should have seen her expression. ‘Uncle, he’s due back at midday and you want me to keep Kuiil all night!? Euuugh!” he pitched his voice girlishly high to mimic his niece, and Din hid his face against Paz’s shoulder and laughed at the impression.

Paz chuckled along with Din. It had been pretty amusing, though he didn’t really blame his niece for not wanting to hear about his sex life. He definitely wouldn’t want to hear about hers. Was she even seeing someone? Wait, that’d be hearing about it. He shook away those thoughts, returning focus to his wobbly husband.

Turning Din around so he could hold his _riduur_ from the back, Paz nestled his soft cock between his husband’s ass cheeks. Din laughed softly at the sensation, curling his hands around the arms supporting him. For a moment, they just held each other, enjoying the other’s presence, the water falling around them soothingly. Definite advantage to being back on Nevarro: near-endless hot water.

Eventually though, Paz began to feel guilty, and turned the water off. Reaching out, he grasped the large towel and began to wrap Din in it. Din made a noise akin to a lazy dog, and Paz laughed at him, kissing Din’s neck as the other squirmed ticklishly. “If I let you get settled at the table, will you be alright if I give myself a quick clean up?”

“You gonna brush your teeth?”

“Am I going to-” Paz made an outraged noise, trying not to laugh. “You don’t deserve to be eaten out if you’re going to be like this.”

Din snickered.

“Go get comfortable at the table. I’ll quickly clean up in here and yes, I’ll brush my fucking teeth. Fucking brat.”

A rather unmasculine giggle escaped Din, and he blushed. Paz shook his head at him, heading in to towel himself off and yes, brush his teeth. When he came back, he saw his husband wrapped up in the towel, face-first on the table, looking suspiciously like he was dozing. Paz chuckled, walking over and putting a hand on Din’s shoulder. There was a startle, but less than normal, Din too relaxed to be truly spooked.

“Mmmm, let’s get some food into you cyare, and then we can go back to bed. Sound good?”

Din nooded sleepily, a lazy smile on his face. Paz clasped his face and gave him a very thorough kiss, then pulled back, smirking at the surprised expression as Din licked his lip.

“Just needed to prove I brushed my teeth, since it matters so much to you,” he informed the bounty hunter. Din blinked at him, nodding slowly. Chuckling, Paz put some fruit down in front of him and went to swap the bedsheets to something that hadn’t been submitted to rigorous sex.

He came back to find Din half dozing on the table, supported by a propped up arm. Paz laughed softly, rubbing between Din’s shoulders. About half the fruit had been eaten, so he considered that good enough. He caressed the collar still encircling Din’s throat, smiling at the sight. “I did you good, hmm?”

“Mmmm.”

“Come on, let’s get you back to bed.”

Din nodded sleepily, allowing himself to be directed back to the bed by his husband. Sighing happily into the fresh sheets, Din snuggled into them.

“One last thing to do,” Paz murmured, grasping the bacta spray. Din groaned in protest, wanting to sleep. Paz chuckled. “You have enough scars without getting permanent signs of our lovemaking, Din Djarin.”

“Mmm…”

Ignoring the protests, Paz took to lightly spraying the parts of Din’s body he had noticed needed the attention. He paid close attention to the many welts he’d left behind with the flogger, kissing the love-bites he’d left on Din’s neck now and then. Din sighed and squirmed each time, the bacta spray itching as it did its job. Paz settled down on the bed beside him. Din pulled himself close, resting his head on Paz’s elbow.

Paz hummed, chuckling as Din’s fingers found his plaited hair and started pulling out the knots the bounty hunter had made months prior. Paz closed his eyes, submitting to Din’s touch as the bounty hunter worked his hair loose. In a day or two, Din would insist on washing out Paz’s tresses, and cutting them to the right length before plaiting them again. It was relaxing and incredibly domestic for Paz to sit on the floor, leaned on his husband’s knees as Din meticulously wove his hair back into shape. A little piece of his husband to keep with him while they were apart.

Din’s piece of him was the locking collar that the _beroya_ guarded jealously. Paz loved to see it on his husband’s throat, and whenever Din idly mentioned that someone had complimented the ‘necklace,’ it warmed him. They would lock it back in place in the morning though. For now, Din was still clearly more attached to the padded leather around his throat.

“Go to sleep _cyare_ , you can do my hair in the morning,” Paz murmured, kissing Din’s pulsepoint above the collar. Din grumbled, but nestled in close. He sighed against Paz’s chest.

“Don’t want to sleep yet.”

“Hmm, well. How did your mission go, then? Anything exciting?”

“Shot the last surviving member of a slaver gang.”

“Always good.”

“Shot him in the leg first. He deserved it.”

“Deserved worse in my opinion.” Paz smiled, “Imagine, taking out of the worse kind of trash in the universe and getting paid for it? Brilliant.”

Din chuckled softly. “Nice when it works that way,” He pressed in close to Paz. “H’bout here? Anything new?”

“Mmm, well, young Tomad is taking notice of anyone who’ll give him the time of day, he’s been impressing a couple of the young local _Auretiise_ with his heroic tales. Poor Satrina is trying to get him to settle down and take interest in a proper Mando’ad instead of an outsider, but Korm’rk is no help at all.”

Din snickered to Paz’s chest, clearly only half listening. Paz continued to regale Din with gossip until his husband had passed out.

Giving him a final kiss on the forehead, Paz adjusted himself so he was wrapped around Din, and settled into sleep for himself. Tomorrow they’d go check on the kids, retrieve them from their sitters. Paz quietly thanked the universe at large that he still had a large clan, and now a husband to share it with. Clan Djarin was small, but it wasn’t on it’s own now; it was part of Clan Vizla, and much bigger for it.

He waited for Din’s breathing to even out, signifying that he’d fallen into a restful slumber, and then closed his eyes, sighing contently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyare - darling  
> Shebs’palon - asshole  
> Auretiise - outsiders
> 
> **Author notes**  
>  BlueTeaParty: I adore that so many people have enjoyed this kinky journey with us. I'm also glad that so many of you have loved how consensual bdsm is and how trusting it is :heart: Thank-you  
> MissTeaVee: This was incredibly fun to cowrite, thank ya'll for reading.


End file.
